Nuevas Oportunidades
by Andrea-Fuiji
Summary: Kagome podrá amar de nuevo? pero que sucedera cuando Inuyasha no puede corresponder a su amor,porque su pasado lo impide? Tendrán que luchar juntos para poder lograrlo, podrán lograrlo...InuxKag
1. Chapter 1

Hola! acá les traigo otro fic, de seguro me dirán, y los otros porque no los continuas, jaja es que este lo quise hacer, tenía muchas ganas y prometo terminar los otros, solo ténganme mas paciencia, Porfis. Bueno sin mas que decir aquí las dejo con este fic, espero les agrade n.n

**Nuevas Oportunidades**

**Capítulo 1**

Soledad…

Lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas, jamás se había sentido así en toda su vida, pues nunca antes la habían traicionado de esa forma, jamás se lo iba a perdonar. Hizo la maleta como pudo, pues las intensas lágrimas no la dejaban ver con claridad, después de hacerla, tomo su abrigo y salio de aquella casa, en la cual había vivido dos hermosos años, sin mas se dio vuelta y se fue hacía su departamento en donde antes vivía.

-.Unas horas antes….-

Todo estaba listo, la cena preparada, velas, música romántica, pétalos de rosa por la habitación…Si todo estaba perfecto para el segundo aniversario de su noviazgo, solo faltaba él. Se sentó en la sala para ver un poco la tele mientras llegaba…

Pasaron dos horas, el ya debía haber llegado de su trabajo, pero no aparecía, un poco preocupada se asomaba por la ventana cada rato…paso otra hora y nada!. Así que tomo el teléfono y marco a su celular, el le prohibió que lo llamara, pero ya estaba demasiado preocupada como para seguir sus ordenes, escucho como contestaban.

-hola?- era la voz de una mujer. ¿Qué rayos hacia una mujer con su teléfono?

-eh..si, se encuentra Kouga?- escucho como le pasaban el teléfono

-bu..bueno?- oh no! estaba ebrio

-Kouga? Soy yo…Kagome-

-Kagome! Te..te dije que no me llamaras al celular!.- dijo en un tono enojado

-pero te llamaba para saber donde estas?- decía al tiempo que agarraba mas fuerte el teléfono

-eso..eso a ti que te importa, perra!- decía al tiempo que se empezaba a reír de una manera muy cínica

-Kouga- decía mientras pequeñas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, en eso escucha un ligero gemido por parte de el.- Kouga- repitió otra vez pero con más dolor

-bueno si quieres saber donde estoy…te lo diré, estoy en un hotel con mi secretaria jajaja, ya que tú me aburriste-

-no!...eres…eres un maldito!!- y sin mas colgó, y empezó a llorar como nunca, así que sin mas, tomo la decisión de irse de ahí, así que fue a su habitación…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llego a su antiguo departamento, que bueno que no lo vendió, abrió la puerta y entro. Vio como todo estaba tapado con unas sabanas, la sala, el comedor, todos los muebles…Se fue a su antigua habitación…todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado, retiro la sabana que cubría su cama, la enrollo y después se acostó volviendo a llorar…

¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso!? Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Tanto tiempo que habían convivido juntos, se llevaban de maravilla, como pudo ocurrir eso!, pensó con mas amargura.

Siguió llorando casi toda la noche, hasta que por fin pudo conciliar el sueño, pero solo por unas cuantas horas, por que volvió a despertarse, dándose cuenta de que era de mañana, se sentía tan mal… tomo el teléfono y le marco a Sango…

-Sango…-dijo con las lágrimas a punto de salirse de sus ojos- necesito que vengas a mi departamento… si es que paso algo con Kouga- dijo ya con lágrimas en las mejillas-...Si ese mismo departamento….gracias amiga…bye-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sango mi amor-empezó con un dulce tono- a donde demonios vas! Es muy temprano-

-Oh! Miroku, luego te cuento si?- decía al tiempo q tomaba su ligera mochila con algunas prendas y cosas- tengo que ir al departamento de Kagome-

-a su departamento? Pero si ella vive con Kouga- al pronunciar su nombre, Sango lo vio con mirada que mataría a cualquiera, Miroku por fin comprendió que sucedía- Le mando saludos, dile que todo saldrá bien- término con una sonrisa

-gracias- sonrió y se despidió- regresaré pasado mañana

-si, nos vemos!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ding…dong….

Abrió la puerta, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y se lanzo a los brazos de su mejor amiga, sacando todo su dolor.

-calma Kag, ya estoy aquí – dijo su amiga con una tierna sonrisa

Pasaron a la sala y estuvieron sentadas un buen rato, cuando por fin Kagome se tranquilizo, le contó todo, Sango tuvo ganas de matar a ese infeliz, si que se las iba a ver con ella! Nadie merecía estar vivo por hacer llorar de esa forma su mejor amiga.

-Bueno Kag, no mereces llorar por un infeliz como el, ya verás que saldrás adelante y yo te apoyare!-

-Gracias Sango, eso tratare pero no será nada fácil- dijo aún con los ojos llorosos

-Vamos, aún eres joven, no has terminado tu carrera-

-lo sé-

-entonces promete que serás muy fuerte-

-pero Sango…-

-promételo Kagome-

-esta bien, lo prometo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Un Año Después-

-Kagome, sabias que eres la mejor en nuestra carrera?- pregunto Sango con una sonrisa

-emm…si lo se- dijo con seguridad al tiempo que daba vuelta en una esquina, Sango se apresuro hasta quedar a su nivel

-y sabias que eres la mas bonita y hermosa de todas?-

-ya Sango que quieres?- pregunto Kagome con una sonrisa

-necesito que me ayudes con mi tarea- dijo su amiga con suplica, Kagome al ver la cara de su amiga no pudo negarse

-esta bien, a que hora en tu casa?-

-a las 6, gracias amiga!.- y se fue corriendo porq tenía cosas que hacer..

-bueno, pues a comer!- y así se fue a su casa…

Ella seguía viviendo en su departamento, le era cómodo, aparte de que le quedaba cerca de la universidad, entro, dejo sus cosas en la mesa y se fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer, aún no había superado por completo lo que paso con Kouga, pero ya estaba mejor.

Ellos se conocieron en un café Internet, que cosas no?, como lo frecuentaban demasiado, se empezaron a hablar, ahí se entero que Kouga era mayor que ella, pero no le importo, se enamoraron, se hicieron novios, estuvieron un tiempo así hasta que ambos decidieron vivir juntos, tenían planes de casarse pero…no se logró, gracias a la traición de Kouga.

Termino de servirse su rámen, se fue a la sala, prendió la TV y empezó a comer, dentro de poco debía de estar en la casa de Sango…Ella estaba viviendo con su novio, Miroku, buen tipo aunque un poco pervertido, pero no importaba, ellos se amaban tal cual eran y eso era genial, la verdad envidiaba su relación, pero era envidia de la buena.

Termino de comer, puso en su mochila las cosas para poder estudiar con Sango y salió de su casa.

Como salió un poco antes, paso al parque, lugar donde pasaba de niña jugando con Sango y sus amigos, aparte de que también la relajaba mucho, se sentó en el pasto junto a los columpios. Desde que ocurrió lo de Kouga, recurría a este parque cada tarde, si es que podía.

Se acostó y empezó a recordar, movió su cabeza en gesto negativo, no! ya no debía recordar esas cosas, ya lo había superado. Vio su reloj las 6 menos 15, ya debía estar en camino a la casa de Sango, se paro, sacudió su ropa y empezó a caminar.

En eso escucha el grito de una mujer, y voltea donde provenía el grito, vio como un niño iba a ser atropellado¡oh dios!

Rápidamente arrojo la mochila que traía y salio corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el niño, lo agarro y salto junto con el llegando al otro lado de la calle, gracias al cielo ella había sido la mejor en deportes. La gente se empezó a juntar alrededor de ellos…

-ouh…eso fue duro- dijo Kagome- estas bien pequeño?- vio al niño que traía en brazos, no tenía mas de 5 años

-si, muchas gracias señorita- dijo con los ojos llorosos

-jaja no hay de que- se pararon y poco después llegó la mamá del pequeño

-Hijo!!- corrió hacia el y lo abrazo- no te me vuelvas a ir así!- volteó hacia donde estaba Kagome- muchas gracias señorita, salvo a mi pequeño-

Kagome mostró una cálida sonrisa, y de repente el niño la abraza

-gracias- Kagome respondió al abrazo

-no hay de que- se separo de el, después de que varios le preguntaran que si estaba bien y ella respondiera que no se había lastimado, si no mas que unos rasponcitos, se sacudió y fue por su mochila, que la había dejado botada por ahí, pero alguien la detuvo.

-esto es tuyo, no?- dijo la voz de un chico, volteo a verlo y casi se desmaya, era guapísimo! Usaba unos lentes negros, era alto, tenía cabello negro, y era un poco moreno, aparte de que tenía cuerpo se atleta, era perfecto!

-ah...ah….- no apartaba la vista de su cara

-aja?- mostrándole la mochila enfrente de su cara

-si, perdona- la tomo y se la puso- muchas gracias-

-sabes, eres muy valiente, me sorprendiste como salvaste al niño-

-jeje no es para tanto, muchos lo hubieran hecho-

-hasta crees! Muchos estaban cerca y no hicieron nada, si no mas que mirar, en cambio tu si que reaccionaste rápido, eres sorprendente- y el chico le sonrió de una forma muy linda.

Kagome solo atinó a sonrojarse y sonreír también, no la habían hecho sentir así de importante desde hace mucho tiempo. Inuyasha se le quedo mirando, era una chica simpática y graciosa, aparte de muy valiente.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kagome- dijo alzando su mano

-Soy Inuyasha, y el gusto es mío- tomando la mano de Kagome -y dime estudias no?-

-si, en la Universidad que esta aquí cerca-

-en serio?, yo también estudio ahí- dijo con sorpresa

-genial, y que estas estudiando?-

-estoy en Diseño gráfico, y tu?-

Wuauu Kagome no se lo podía creer, estudiaban lo mismo!!

-yo también estudio Diseño gráfico, no te había visto-

-es que estoy en segundo año-

-ah con razón, yo apenas estoy empezando el primero, bueno un placer conocerte pero me debo de ir-

-espera, me das tu teléfono? O tu mail?- dijo Inuyasha

-te daré el mail, por que digamos que no estoy mucho en casa jajaja-

-jajaj esta bien- y así los dos intercambiaron teléfono y mail.

-bueno nos vemos, Inuyasha-

-si bye, un placer conocerte-

Y cada quien se fue por su camino…

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Kagome, donde estabas!! Pensé que lo habías olvidado- dijo Sango al momento que le abrió la puerta para que pasara

-aaah Sango, acabo de conocer a un chico muy guapo y simpático, ah aparte de que salve a un niño que estaban a punto de atropellarlo-

-que!- Sango abrió los ojos con sorpresa- ai! Kagome y yo regañándote, perdóname-

-jajaja no te preocupes-

-bueno, pero estas bien?-

-si, estoy perfectamente-

-esta bien, empezamos a estudiar?-

-si- y así se fueron a su recámara para empezar a estudiar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome llego a su departamento ya como a las 10 y media, se quito los zapatos y fue a su recamara, ya había cenado en la casa de Sango y hecho todos sus deberes, ahora podría descansar un rato. Prendió su computadora y mientras se cargaba fue por un vaso de agua…

Hay hoy sería un día para jamás olvidar, empezó a sonreír bobamente, jaja no podía evitarlo, lleno su vaso con agua y regreso a su cuarto, cuando volteo a la pantalla vio que alguien la había agregado, sería el?

Vio y efectivamente era el, lo agrego y se puso como conectada, luego, luego la saludo

º--hola te acuerdas de mi?--º

Como no se va a acordar de el jajaja

º--claro que me acuerdo de ti, eres Inuyasha--º

º--vaya si te acordaste--º

º--no tengo mala memoria--º y Kagome comenzó a reír, claro! como no, ella era la que mas olvidaba las cosas.

º--que bueno, por que yo si la tengo--º

º--jajaja pero bueno--º

º--si…tu me dijiste que estábamos en la misma escuela, estas en la mañana?--º

º--si, así es, y tu?--º

º--yo estoy en la tarde--º

Maldita sea, pensó Kagome, si era así habría muy pocas posibilidades de que se encontraran, a menos de que fuera cada fin de semana…un momento! Apenas lo conoce y ya anda pensando en eso!

º--oh ya veo--º

º--pero lo bueno es que ya es viernes--º

º--si lo creo--º

º--mmmm…como no nos conocemos bien que tal si empezamos ahora?--º

º--eh ...por mi bien--º

º--esta bien, empiezo yo, cuando es tu cumpleaños?--º

º--el 22 de Julio, y el tuyo?--º

º--el 10 de Abril--º

º--bien me toca a mi, color favorito?--º

º--el rojo, y el tuyo?--º

º--yo el negro--º

º--con que chica misteriosa, y dime has tenido novios?--º

Kagome quedo quieta, novios...Kouga, no ya debía de olvidarlo!!

º--no--º

º--no? pero yo creí que si--º

º--no, no tengo--º

º--esta bien, esta bien, ya no insisto, pero me sorprende, es que se nota que eres una chica muy fuerte y linda, no veo porq no tengas novio, pero ya mejor otra cosa--º

º--tu tienes novia?--º

º--yo, pues acabo de cortar con una hace unos meses--º

º--oh, lo siento--º

º--no te preocupes--º

Y así empezaron a platicar de mas cosas, cuando se dieron cuenta ya era casi de mañana, los dos se la pasaron muy bien, se despidieron y Kagome fue a su cama, no sin antes pasar al baño y cepillarse los dientes. Se acostó y no pudo más que soñar con aquel chico…


	2. Amistad

**Hola!! como están? Espero que muy bien, pues acá les traigo la continuación, espero que les guste! Nos vemos!**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen**

**Cap 2.- Amistad**

Estaba sentada en la orilla de su cama, se acababa de despertar, ah era muy temprano para ella pero los estudios la llamaban. Tomo sus chanclas, su toalla y se metió a bañar.

Ya llevaba más de una semana de conocer a Inuyasha, era un poco misterioso y extraño, pero le agradaba.

No podían verse, pues sus horarios eran distintos…y los fines de semana… pues cada quien tenía labores por hacer; termino de bañarse, se secó y fue a su cuarto para cambiarse, al terminar desayuno y salió de su departamento.

Al llegar a la escuela siempre era una de las primeras, pues le quedaba muy cerca de su casa, así que se paseaba por los alrededores, sentándose debajo de los árboles o si no, leyendo sus libros de romance que siempre traía en su mochila.

Cuando vio que todos estaban llegando, pasó a su salón y se iba con su amiga Sango

-Hola Sango, como estas?-

-bien y tu Kagome?-

-también bien.- respondió con una gran sonrisa. Sango ya supuso que era

-así que te quedaste colgada en el chat con tu Inuyasha.- dijo con sonrisa picarona

-emm…pues se podría decir que si jejeje- respondió con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas

-jajaj ay Kagome, no me digas que te llama la atención?- dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en una de las sillas

-a mi? no como crees- dijo al tiempo que también se sentaba a lado de su amiga- solo es un amigo-

-que bueno porque, solo es un tipo que lo conoces mas por el chat y no sabes si solo te esta mintiendo.-

-si…lo se- respondió bajando la mirada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sango tenía razón, no debía de enamorarse de alguien a quien solo conoce por el chat, que tal si solo esta mintiendo, pero algo en su interior le decía lo contrario, le decía que no era una mala persona, que confiara en el…pero ella lo que menos quería por el momento es que la volvieran a lastimar…aparte ya lo había conocido en persona, cuando le ayudo con su mochila, así que no podría haber sido tan malo verdad?

Ya estaba de camino a su casa, pensando en todo lo que paso en el día, no cabía duda de que sus compañeros aún se comportaban un poco infantiles. Tenía que contarle a Inuyasha lo que paso el día de hoy! Y sonrió.

Cuando llegó a su departamento boto sus cosas por ahí y fue a prepararse algo de comer, fue a la sala y prendió la tele..le puso en las noticias…

"_El día de hoy un joven de aproximadamente 20 años ayudo a la policía a arrestar a otro joven que estaba armado…" _pasaron al supuesto joven y Kagome casi se atraganta con la comida¡pero si era Inuyasha! No podía creerlo, no de seguro estaba mal, volvió a mirar la imagen, no…, definitivamente era Inuyasha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.

Ya era un poco tarde, pero aún así no le importo, tenía que hablar con Inuyasha. Prendió su computadora, dejo que se cargara e inicio sesión…espero unos segundos y por fin vio..si estaba conectado! Ella lo iba a saludar primero, pero el le gano

º-hola peque-º

º-hola Inuyasha, como estas?-º

º-pues…bien supongo y tu?-º

º-oye una pregunta, fuiste tu el que apareció en las noticias?-º pregunto con un poco de temor

º-maldita sea, no pensé que aparecería en las noticias-º

º-entonces si fuiste tu?-º

º-eh…si-º

º- pues que rayos estabas pensando, que tal si te hubiera pasado algo-º pero que se creía ese chico, dijo Kagome un poco enojada

º- lo siento, pero ese chavo que apareció es uno de mis compañeros de salón, tenemos un problema y creo que el lo quería resolver de esa forma-º

Kagome no podía creerlo, pues en que clase de problema estaba metido para que alguien le hubiera apuntado con una pistola

º-que, que?-º

º-mm…bueno te contare, te tengo confianza-º Ante eso Kagome se sintió bien

º-pues cuéntame-º

º-es que hay una chava que me gusta, va en mi salón, nos llevamos de maravilla y todo, pero ese chico el de la pistola, también esta enamorado de ella-º

Oh, ya empezaba a entender, así que el otro tipo quería eliminarlo para que así tuviera el camino libre, que onda!

º-oh ya-º

º-si, así es-º

º-pues ten mucho cuidado, me preocupas-º

º-no te preocupes, estaré bien, aparte ya lo arrestaron-º

º-bueno…-º Kagome al enterarse de que a Inuyasha le gustaba alguien mas, se sintió un poco mal…pero que rayos! Apenas lo conocía, apenas fueron amigos y ya se andaba enamorando? Y aparte de alguien a quien solo conocía mas por el chat!

-es que algo de él me llama la atención- dijo al fin

º-y porque no te haces novia de la chica?-º

º-emm…digamos que es un poco arriesgado-º

º-eh?-º

º-emm…no te acuerdas lo que te conté hace unos días?-º

Ah! Ya recordaba, Inuyasha le había dicho que se había peleado con unos tipos, pues ellos empezaron a molestarlo, Kagome se asusto al principio pensando que estaría mal, pero el le dijo que no le paso nada así que se tranquilizo.

º-si recuerdo…pero eso que tiene que ver?-º

º-es que digamos que en la tarde es mas peligroso que en la mañana Kagome, y si ando de novio pueden lastimarla-º

º-oh…ya veo…pero porque te metes en líos?-º

º-no lo se, es que así soy, mis "amigos" solo me buscan para que yo resuelva sus problemas-º

º-pues que clase de amigos te consigues, no deberías de dejarte-º

º-pues ni modo, la verdad te agradezco la forma en como eres conmigo, eres la primera persona que me trata como un verdadero amigo, gracias-º

Vaya el si que necesitaba cariño de amigos, pensó

º-no hay de que, te digo lo mismo-º

º-gracias-º

De nuevo toda la noche se la pasaron platicando, es que se sentía tan a gusto platicando con el, que el tiempo se le pasaba volando. Cuando termino de hablar con el solo era de unas pocas horas para que amaneciera

-maldita sea, pero valió la pena- y sin mas se acostó por unas horas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-que, que?!- pregunto Sango con un grito

-si, lo siento Sango- dijo Kagome con la cabeza agachada

-pero en que mundo vives! Ahora como vamos a hacer la exposición-

-si me das tiempo, puedo conseguir material y hago rápido mi parte-

-hay te salvas porq eres mi amiga- Sango saca unas hojas de su mochila y se las entrega a Kagome- solo apréndete esto y ya la hiciste.

A Kagome solo le brillaron los ojos, así q salto y abrazó a su amiga

-gracias Sango, no se que haría sin ti-

-no importa, solo espero que ahora no se te olvide para la próxima-

-estarás segura de que no volverá a suceder- y empezó a estudiar lo que le dio Sango.

Como se quedo platicando con Inuyasha se le olvido por completo la exposición que tenía que hacer, gracias al cielo que estaba con Sango.

Ya estaban en clase, hicieron su exposición y sacaron buena calificación. Tanto Sango como Kagome respiraron aliviadas, eso contaba para el promedio final.

Después de clases Kagome decidió quedarse en la biblioteca a hacer la tarea que quedaba pendiente, era como forma de agradecimiento a Sango, así que tenía que hacer el doble.

Solo estaba ella y Bankotsu, era un chico muy lindo y se llevaba muy bien con el. Se conocieron en la preparatoria, y ellos tenían por el momento el mismo problema, -doble tarea-

-y tu por que tienes tanta tarea?- pregunto Kagome

-pues ya ves, por andar de rebelde jeje-

-ai Bankotsu tu siempre igual jaja- y empezó a reír de una manera muy dulce, Bankotsu también empezó a reír

-pero bueno, y te vas a quedar hasta muy tarde?- pregunto Bankotsu

-pues prefiero acabar esto de una buena vez por que en mi casa no creo hacer nada-

-bueno esta bien, yo me tengo q ir-

-oh esta bien Bankotsu, cuídate mucho-

-si tu igual, nos vemos- y así los dos se despidieron.

Kagome se quedo hasta tarde haciendo la tarea, vaya si que estaba cansada, vio su reloj y eran las 8 y media…las ocho y media!! Maldición ya era muy tarde!! Abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, rápido guardo las cosas y cuando iba a salir, la puerta se abrió, de ella iba entrando un chico con el cual chocó; se miraron a los ojos…

-Inuyasha?-

-Kagome?-

De repente se escucha ruido proveniente de afuera e Inuyasha voltea a ver, sin más jala a Kagome y se suben al tercer piso de la biblioteca, tras esconderse entre los escritorios Inuyasha empezó a respirar tranquilamente…

-pero…pero que rayos pasa?- pregunto Kagome

-oh Kagome me da tanto gusto verte- e Inuyasha la abraza, ella solo atina a sonrojarse…pero que rayos?...- en verdad que ya tenía ganas de verte- decía el aún abrazándola

-yo también tenía ganas de verte Inuyasha, pero dime…que esta pasando?- dijo Kagome, Inuyasha se separo del abrazo y la miro

-jeje es que las chicas me andan persiguiendo…-

Kagome solo se quedo en blanco…q..que rayos significaba esto?

-eh..?- no podía articular alguna palabra

-si así es jeje-

Y así se quedaron por un rato, sin decir nada…solo mirándose fijamente…tan cerca uno del otro.

Inuyasha la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia el, abrazándola de nuevo, Kagome al principio se tenso, pero fue correspondiendo al abrazo…poco a poco..si que se sentía a gusto estar así

-y porq te andan persiguiendo?- pregunto Kagome aún abrazados

-emm…no te he contado que soy considerado popular en la tarde?-

-creo que se te olvido mencionar ese pequeño detalle- dijo con cierta gracia y enojo

-jeje lo siento- se separo del abrazo y saco su cabeza para ver si no había nadie, después de verificar, se volvió con Kagome y le hizo con señas para que salieran de ahí, una ves fuera de su escondite, bajaron las escaleras y salieron de la biblioteca.

-y que hacías aquí tan tarde Kagome?-

-pues ya ves haciendo tarea, y a que hora sales?-

-ya dentro de poco, sabes te acompaño a tu casa-

-no es necesario, puedo irme sola-

-no, te voy a acompañar, ven vamos por mis cosas y nos vamos- dijo ya empezando a caminar para su salón, Kagome lo siguió

-estas seguro? Mi casa queda muy cerca de aquí-

-claro que si Kagome- sonrió…oh Dios! Tenía una magnífica sonrisa! Solo atino a sonrojarse

Fueron a s salón, Inuyasha recogió sus cosas y salieron de la Universidad.

-Inuyasha y dime como vas con la chica que te gusta?-

Se vio un poco tenso, "creo q mejor no hubiera preguntado nada" pensó Kagome

-pues..decidí renunciar a ella-

-qué? Por que?-

-por que no quiero meterla en problemas, prefiero verla contenta-

-pero…no puede haber otro camino? Inuyasha…es que no quiero verte triste- dijo Kagome agachando la cabeza

Inuyasha la volteo a ver y en su mirada reflejaba dulzura, vaya como quería a esa muchachita.

-Kagome…no te preocupes estaré bien-

-me lo prometes?- dijo volteándolo a ver

-claro que si- y le dedico una tierna sonrisa a la cual Kagome respondió

Después de un rato, llegaron al departamento de Kagome.

-muchas gracias por acompañarme, no te hubieras molestado-

-jaja no es nada, aparte no iba a dejar que te fueras sola-

-de todas formas muchas gracias-

Se despidieron e Inuyasha se fue dejando a Kagome en la puerta, soñando despierta

-aah!! Este día jamás lo olvidare!!- grito emocionada, se metió a su departamento y se fue a su recamara- me abrazo! Me abrazo!! Olía tan bien…- se cambio de ropa y fue a la sala a ver un poco de TV, pero su mente se iba a otro mundo, no lo podía evitar!!

Ya en la noche Kagome se fue a dormir, pero con tanta emoción no pudo conciliar el sueño

-Inuyasha…eres genial-

**---------Continuará------------**

**Hola!!! pues acá les traigo la continuación de esto, espero que les agrade.**

**Muchas Gracias a las personas que lo leyeron y a las que dejaron Review se los agradezco!!!! Bueno sin mas que decir me despido y espero no tardarme tanto para la próxima, cuídense!!**

**Por**

**Andrea Fuiji**


End file.
